lady grell y sus líos amorosos
by andan1324
Summary: cuando grell desea ser mujer y en todos los problemas en los que se mete por eso cuando todos los chicos mayores se enamoran de ella deseándola cada mas tenerla en sus manos ¿Que hará grell para resolver esto? ¿Quien se quedara con grell?
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de los personajes la dueña es yana toboso

Y ténganme paciencia es mi primer fanc y se pondrá mas bueno.

Las decidías de grell

Estaba grell llorando caminando pensando

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué que he hecho mal para que nadie me quiera y no pueda tener un hijo?

Luego de caminar un rato sin rumbo grell tropezó cayendo sobre una lámpara mágica

-¿a poco si funcionara lo dudo? No pierdo nada con intentarlo

Grell froto la lámpara y de ella salió un genio diciendo

-¿Cuál es su deseo?

Grell cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Deseo ser mujer y poder tener un hijo

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí

Después de unas horas caminando por las calles grell observo que no le había sucedido nada a su cuerpo así que guardo la lámpara en su chaqueta y de ahí tomo rumbo hacia su casa.

Era una pequeña casa de fachada de color rojo con algunos pequeños toques de blanco con un pequeño jardín de rosas en la parte delantera. Grell ni siquiera se acordó de regresar al trabajo, dejando su chaqueta en un perchero que estaba alado de su puerta de entrada, de ahí se cambio de ropa y se fue a recostar a su hermosa cama de color rojo con cojines de corazones

A la mañana siguiente grell despertó como si nada pero después fue a bañarse como si nada y de pronto

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿¡que es esto!?

Grell corrió a verse a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado de su armario

-¿Cómo mi deseo si se cumplió?

Después de haber tomado un baño en su bañera salió hacia su recamara corriendo desesperadamente pues la pobre pelirroja no sabía qué hacer lo bueno es que era su día libre y apenas le habían dado su quincena.

-¿cómo voy a salir si no tengo nada que ponerme? A ya se

Después de eso grell tomo un pequeño vertido de color rojo con holanes negros. Agarro su dinero y se fue a comprar mucha ropa de mujer que le fuera posible, después regreso a su casa agotada de el gran recorrido que hizo y se fue de inmediato a dormir pues el día siguiente era de trabajo


	2. nadie me reconoce

Al día siguiente grell entro a el despacho shinigami con un traje como el de siempre pero ahora era con falda y sin el saco con una media cola de cabello, nadie la reconoció y le mandaban de piropos haciendo que se sonrojara de pronto choco con Ronald.

-hola hermosa señorita puedo ayudarle

-no gracias Ronald

Grell salió corriendo riendo hacia la oficina de William mientras que Ronald se preguntaba como esa hermosa dama sabia su nombre. Ya en la oficina toco y entro.

-hola señorita que se le ofrece- dijo William sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

-vengo a recoger mi lista de muerte

-si dígame su apellido- puesto que William no la había reconocido ya que tenía la cara más fina

-sutcliff, señor

-pero si usted no es el señor sutcliff el es un hombre y usted es una dama

-claro que lo soy si quiere puede ver mi folleto

Cada shinigami tenían un folleto con su foto y sus dato, grell le mostro el suyo a will

.pues está en lo cierto tenga- dijo will entregándole su agenda de muertes

-gracias- dijo grell dándose la vuelta meneando las caderas

Cuando grell cerró la puerta tras de sí William se mordió el labio diciendo para si

-que curvas- regresando a su trabajo

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Grell iba hacia la primera alma que debía que recolectar pero le quedaba libre una hora así que se dirigió hacia la mansión phantomhive. Ya grell en la puerta de entrada toco y se abrió mostrando la alta figura de Sebastián

-que se le ofrece señorita

-deseo ver al conde phantomhive

-si pase por aquí

Sebastián condujo a grell hasta la oficina de ciel

-pase

-si gracias

Ciel parto la vista de sus papeles y miro hacia

-dígame que se le ofrece

-vengo a cobrar algo que usted

-y ¿yo que le puedo deber a usted?

-un día entero con Sebastián

-¿eres grell? Solo a el le debo eso

-claro pero ahora soy una mujer

-ya bueno cuando lo quieres

-el domingo a la 1– puesto que ese es su día libre

-bien ahí estará

-gracias

Grell salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta viendo como Sebastián la escoltaba

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Mientras ya habían pasado unas 4 horas y will estaba en su oficina pensando sobre esa hermosa chica pero se decía a si mismo que no se hiciera ilusiones ya que era el irresponsable de grell pero después:

-ya termine mi lista a tiempo y ya está listo el papeleo

-está bien déjalo aquí – dijo will que estaba muy sorprendido todo estaba en orden

-bueno me retiro

Cuando grell ya estaba a punto de salir fue tirada de la muñeca por William que la jalo hacia el dándole un beso apasionado y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que volvieron a la realidad y grell salió sin antes guiñarle un ojo, William después de eso volvió al trabajo.

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Continuara hay un resumen de la historia en video tal vez se den una idea con el: watch?v=J9p-7nAPhn4


	3. william es un idiota

Después de eso grell iba muy feliz al trabajo, ya habían pasado días a grell le encantaban los piropos de su jefe y hacia su trabajo a la perfección haciendo que will se enamorara mas de ella, antes de que grell fuera mujer, el, Ronald, Alan, Erick y William se juntaban todos los viernes puesto que el día siguiente era de descanso así que se iban a echar unas en la casa de Ronald.

Ya habían pasado horas y Erick se fue con Alan al cuarto y Ronald quiso hacerles el trió, mientras que will hablaba con grell los dos muy pasados por cierto:

-oye nenita

-si will

-¿no quieres hacer lo mismo que ellos? –dijo will con levantamiento de cejas

-no gracias luego-volteando al otro lado

Will se acerco a grell y le dio un beso y después

-mañana ¿estarás ocupada lindura?

-claro

-vente a lado de mi

-si nene

Grell se durmió encima del pecho de will mientras que los otros estuvieron bien despiertos toda la noche. Al día siguiente grell se despertó rápido y se peino porque en una hora llegaría Sebastián así que salió casi corriendo mientras que will estaba confuso por su actitud y los otros estabas adoloridos de las caderas.

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Grell llego rápido a casa y se puso una ombliguera blanca, una falda corta de colegiala y unas medias (así como en la parodia faldas de durarara) se hizo unas coletas y se maquillo puesto que ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para que el llegara.

Tok tok tok tok

-hola sebas

-hola grell mi amo me dijo que me tendrías todo el día

-si ven pasa

-y ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres que yo haga

-cámbiate de ropa esa no me gusta

Tok tok tok tok

-déjame voy a ver quien toca

El que tocaba la puerta era William que quería ir a salir a comer con grell pero cuando grell abrió la puerta casi le da una hemorragia nasal con solo verla pero el encanto se le termino cuando escucho la voz de Sebastián en el fondo de la casa

-¿Dónde está la ropa?

-en el armario

-y ¿Qué se te ofrece will?

-solo quería saber si viste a donde se fue Alan por la mañana- improviso

-no, no lo he visto espera es que horita estoy muy ocupada así que mejor vemos eso mañana- dijo cerrando la puerta

Y mientras en el fondo de la casa estaba Sebastián burlándose por el rechazo que le daban al otro y también le gustaba la vista que tenia, le encantaba la figura de esa pelirroja.

Pasaron horas de largos besos de lengua como a grell le gustaban y después de un rato ya era la media noche y decidió dormir junto a Sebastián.

Al día siguiente grell se arreglo con su traje de trabajo y se lanzo hacia el despacho si no antes despedir a Sebastián de su casa.

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Grell fue a la oficina de William y algo había cambiado, el estaba más serio de lo normal, es que si encontró a la joven que le encanta con su enemigo y le cerraron la puerta en las narices, entonces solo le dio la agenda y le dijo que se retirara.

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Grell en todas sus horas de almuerzo se iba a la tienda de undertaker:

-ya llegaste querida jejejejeje

-si ya al fin la hora de la comida

-si yo he estado atendiendo a muchos clientes

Se la pasaron bromeando todo el rato hasta que ya era tiempo de volver al trabajo pero lo que no sabía grell es que a undertaker le encantaba su compañía.

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Cada vez que grell pasaba frente a la mansión phantomhive encontraba una rosa de parte de Sebastián y eso le daba más motivo a su día, ese mismo día cuando entro a entregar la agenda completa y el papeleo realizado, entro a la oficina y vio como era cerrada por will

-¿oye que te pasa sutcliff? Primero me enamoras y luego ya andas buscando con quien acostarte

-¡eso no es cierto!

-claro, ¿Cómo soy un idiota? Porque estaba esa alimaña en tu casa y que diario vas a visitar a undertaker

-¡no estás en derecho en meterte en vida!-dijo grell casi a punto de soltar las lagrimas

-estoy en mi derecho tu eres mía y solo mía –dijo agarrando a grell de la barbilla y presionando forzosamente sus labios contra los de grell

¡Déjame! Yo jamás te estaré contigo- dijo grell empujando a William abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápido de ahí

Luego will regreso furioso a su silla y entonces se le empezó a ocurrir una idea para tener a las buenas o a las malas a grell

Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofofofofofofofofofof ofofofofofof

Si quieren ver ese video con los adelantos entren a mi cuenta de youtube se llama ángel t spears y el video se llama lady grell y sus líos amorosos su url es : /J9p-7nAPhn4


	4. ayúdame daré lo que sea

Después de que grell salió de ahí salió llorando empujando o tirando todo lo que se le encontraba, corrió y corrió hasta que encontró una mansión y esta no era la de phantomhive era otra totalmente diferente, se quedo observando un rato hasta que por detrás de ella salió un mayordomo araña

-¿Qué puede hacer por estos rumbos un shinigami?

-no es que yo

-no los shinigamis no tienen permitido entrar oye ¿Qué te sucede?-Claude vio que grell estaba casi derrumbada en llanto

-no nada-dijo limpiándose los ojos

-aja no me haces el tonto lo siento en tu aura

-es que mi jefe es un idiota ya no lo soporto más

-a con que es eso

-si ya no aguanto más dice que soy de el

-a y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-corrí lo más lejos que pude ¿no me darías alojo en la casa de tu jefe?

-solo si trabajaras como mucama

-si hare lo que sea con tal que él no me encuentre

-bien y dijiste lo que sea ¿verdad?

-si lo que sea

Entonces Claude puso en el grell un símbolo en forma de telaraña en su pecho haciendo que grell fuera controlada mentalmente por Claude, si sus ojos se iluminaron y ya no tuvo voluntad de controlarse solo podía hacer lo que Claude le mandara.

-ve ahorita mismo a servir un té para el amo

-si señor

Ya habían pasado días que grell no se reportaba al trabajo, ya había un equipo de búsqueda y William estaba furioso, ¿Dónde podía esconderse una pelirroja por 2 semanas?

-caramba ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-voy a salir a buscarla

Will salió a buscar a grell siguiendo ese olor que el tanto adoraba, y salió encontrándose con la mansión trancy, el percibía dos olores, el de los demonios y el de grell, William invoco a su guadaña y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

-que pestilencia a demonio pero debo que encontrarla

William llego a la oficina del mayordomo donde estaba Claude llenando unos documentos y ahí estaba grell con un traje de mucama corto hasta las rodillas, sentada sobre el regazo de Claude y Claude con una mano llenaba los documentos y con otra acariciaba las piernas de grell ella no estaba bajo el trance porque a veces Claude se aburría de controlarla así que la liberaba y le gustaba a grell los cariños que le hacía Claude pero detestaba los celos de Hannah

-¿Qué haces aquí con este demonio? ¿Ya encontraste con quien acostarte grell?

-largo de aquí William ¿solo has venido a molestarme la vida?

-no vine a recogerte has desaparecido del trabajo solo para estar con este

-si ¿y qué? Ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida

-en primer lugar debes cumplir con tu trabajo y en segunda tu eres mía y solo mía

-no, ella es ahora mía- haciendo que grell mostrara su símbolo en el pecho y activando el artefacto haciendo que grell entrara en el trance

-¿Qué le acabas de hacer demonio?

-nada ¿verdad que así jugamos querida?

-si nene-dándole un beso a Claude y ganas de vomitar a William

-no tú te vas conmigo

Claude le dio una señal a grell con la cabeza y grell se levanto y empezó a atacar a will. Le lesiono un brazo y will salió para ir por refuerzos porque mientras grell lo atacaba, Claude llamo a los demás demonios.

Un día después ciel y Sebastián fueron a la mansión trancy y de pronto Sebastián detecto a una mucama muy peculiar y si era grell la chica que lo había conquistado un domingo con sus afectos

-Claude ¿Por qué esta grell aquí contigo?

-ella me pidió un favor y dijo daré lo que sea si me escondes así que tome a su cuerpo y que cuerpo.

-¿y qué le hiciste? Libérala

-está bajo mi trace y nunca la voy a liberarla ella es mía

-no es cierto yo tome ese cuerpo antes que tu- mintió aquel día el no hizo nada con grell al igual que Claude ninguno de ellos había tomado a grell

-bueno por derecho te la puedes quedar ya no la necesito a no quiero admitirlo pero la voy a extrañar

-bien me la llevo

-Bien grell ya estaba viviendo en la mansión phantomhive en el cuarto de Sebastián con él, ella para seguir viviendo ahí trabajaba como mucama ya que no sabía nada más.

-te amo Sebastián no me dejes

-no te dejare

-pero debo volver a trabajar

-sí pero no abres con tu jefe loco si

-si sebas

Grell ese día se fue a dormir temprano ya que tenía que ir a trabajar y le cargarían las almas que no recogió los días anteriores

Continuara…..

'


	5. no me importa yo la amo

Al día siguiente grell tuvo que despertarse temprano y alegrarse para ir a trabajar como shinigami. Grell llego al trabajo y le dijo a Ronald:

-Ronald me haces un favor

-si cual grell

-cuando tu recojas tu agenda también recogerías la mía y la entregarías al mismo tiempo.

-si claro

- gracias

Y así fue Ronald recogía y llevaba las agendas al mismo tiempo pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de grell, de su sonrisa, de su belleza, de su atención hacia él.

Grell como ya no necesitaba de la protección de Sebastián había vuelto a vivir a su pequeña casita roja porque ya estaba todo más tranquilo, entraba a la oficina de will, es le recibía o entregaba sus misiones y apenas le dirigía la palabra, la verdad es que William planeaba algo

Un día entro este Ronald nervioso a la oficina de grell

-grell

-si Ronald

-grell ¡yo te amo, te deseo!

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-que yo te amo mucho, me gusta tu forma de ser y tu forma de pensar

-pero yo no puedo estar contigo eres menor como por 50 años

-no me importa que usted sea mayor yo la amo con el corazón

-también yo te quiero pero como un hijo

-pero grell yo la veo como mujer

Ronald se acerco a grell y le robo un beso, grell empezó a contestar el beso, le gusto y siguieron hasta que la puerta se abrió y era William que iba a entregarle una nueva misión a grell, will tomo aliento para no alterarse porque se estaba aguantando las ganas desde hace días, will cerro los puños y.

-sutcliff, le entrego su próxima misión

-si gracias

-Knox ir a mi oficina de inmediato

-si William

-hasta luego baby-dijo despidiéndose Ronald

-hasta luego

William estaba furioso así que como no podía golpear a Ronald sin razón, le puso trabajo extra

Mientras grell entrego sus papeles terminados unas dos horas después y fue a buscar a Ronald, es que grell ya casi no iba con Sebastián porque él estaba muy ocupado con las misiones de ciel, y vio que Ronald tenía mucho trabajo extra así que grell fue a hablar con William:

-William ¿porque le pusiste trabajo extra a Ronald sin razón alguna?

-eso no te importa a ti-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus papales

-claro que si él es mi amigo y hoy íbamos a salir

-Ya sutcliff largo de mi oficina- dijo levantándose de su silla

Grell salió furiosa de la oficina dirigiéndose hacia su casa

Era domingo y era día libre así que grell se quedo en casa, se arreglo para salir a caminar para luego abrió su puerta y encontró un paquete con una nota

-grell lo siento, perdón por mi comportamiento es que no aguanto verte con otros hombres es que medan ataque de celos que no puedo controlar quiero verte William—

Grell metió el paquete a la casa, era un hermoso vestido estallado de arriba y con la falda como si fuera campana corta hasta las rodillas, el vestido era rojo y a grell le encanto pero aun no podía creer en la palabra de will

Grell se quedo en casa no hizo caso a la nota así que se vistió con una camisa blanca y una falda y se sentó a leer.

Tock tock tock

-a hola Ronald

-hola grell que haces

-nada leyendo un libro

Grell se dirigió hacia el sillón y a su lado Ronald, después ron sujeto por la espalda, después.

Te deseo- le dijo ron en el oído para después olfatear el cuello de grell

Ammmmmmm- salió un pequeño gemido de grell

Después grell volvió a la realidad, volteo y empujo a ron

-no puedo hacer esto tu eres un niño y me acorde de algo

-¿de qué grell?

-de que debo ir con will- dijo para zafarse de esa

-está bien ve- dijo ron con tristeza

Grell despidió a ron de su casa y salió pero no con will sino que con undertaker

Ya en la tienda de undertaker

-bienvenida querida jejejejeje que milagro

-a hola es que estado metida en un lio

-y ¿Cuál es?

-que hay muchos hombres detrás de mí y no se a quien en verdad escoger

-escoge al que mejor te conozca y que te consienta

-si eso hare

Después de eso grell se despidió de undertaker porque ya se estaba haciendo de noche y una dama no debe pasear de noche así que grell se fue hacia casa, llego y de inmediato se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente grell entro a la oficina de will y vio que este apenas le dirigía la palabra así que trato de llamar su atención con el único modo que sabe que es seduciéndolo

-hola will- dijo sentándose en el escritorio

Sutcliff- no demostraba nada pero lo que pensaba

-¿estás enojado conmigo? – dijo mordiéndose una uña y haciendo la cara de inocencia

-¿porque ayer no respondiste mi nota? –William ya tenía listo el plan para conseguir a grell

-estuve ocupada paseando por Londres

-bueno hoy ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?

-claro nene

-bueno volver al trabajo

-si will

Bueno ya está a punto de empezar lo mejor porfa dejen sus comentarios


	6. suéltame no soy tuya

Horas después grell volvió a la oficina de will y el ya estaba listo para salir entonces grell le dijo

-y ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-a mi casa ahí tengo bastante café y hay suficiente comodidad más que en una cafetera

-por mi está bien

-bien entonces

Grell y William se dirigieron hacia la casa de él y cuando llegaron will empezó a preparar el café y grell se fue a sentar en el sofá, pero después will término de preparar los cafés y le entrego uno a grell.

-a ya y que me querías decir-tomando un gran sorbo

-nada bueno lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar grell

-si te perdona aah me está dando sueño

Grell se quedo profundamente dormida en el sillón mientras que el otro es dirigía hacia un cuarto

Cuando grell despertó sintiendo los ojos vendados, las muñecas y los tobillos atados y que solo estaba con la ropa interior. Alguien llego por delante de ella alzando su barbilla con un par de dedos enguantados:

A ese aroma hipnotizante que conquistaría a cualquiera-dijo dándole un pequeño aspiro al cuello de grell

El sabor del más dulce bombón como este –dijo después de lamer por un costado el cuello de grell

-no por favor no me hagas nada solo suéltame-dijo entre lagrimas grell

-Pero como, yo no quiero perder la gran vista que tengo desde aquí-dijo el otro haciéndose hacia atrás para observar mejor

-sí pero suéltame estas cuerdas me lastiman y tengo frio-estaba preparada para atracar cuando la soltaran

-está bien por esta noche te dejo descansar-dijo soltándola de los pies pero a la vez encadenándola a como una pesa en forma de bola

-pero como no me liberaras

-no, eres mía

Grell al escuchar esas palabras y el tono se dio cuenta que ere William quien la tenia presa

-pero si yo te he dicho que no soy tuya

-claro que lo eres ahora descansa, bueno mañana tendrás día libre porque ya no saldrás de aquí

-como ¿ya no me dejaras salir?

-no ahora ya duérmete

Grell había quedado dormida porque William disolvió una pastilla para el sueño en su café, cuando despertó aun andaba con los efectos así que quedo profundamente dormida después que William la desamarro totalmente acepción de la cadena que estaba atada a su tobillo derecho.

Al día siguiente cuando grell despertó, observo que estaba en un cuarto enorme, se levanto y abrió el primer ropero por curiosidad y estaba lleno de vestidos coquetos y cortos hasta las rodillas, eran de todos los colores, pero cuando abrió otro ropero que estaba a lado de ese, casi se desmalla eran miles de pares de zapatos, todos de su talla y de diferentes colores y después de ese había una puertita llena de collares y accesorios para el cabello

-que hermosura de cuarto-dijo observando detalladamente el cuarto

Después grell se baño pero sin poderse quitar la cadena que traía, después se vistió con un coqueto vestido morado y unos tacones del mismo color, se peino con una media cola de caballo y se durmió un rato porque no sabía qué hacer en esa casa ni como escapar

Mientras en la oficina, todos le preguntaban a will donde andaba grell, le decían si debían salir a buscarla pues no aparecía por ningún lado, will les decía que no se preocuparan que tal vez andaba revolcándose con un demonio, pero solo el sabia que eso no era cierto, que ella anda en su casa durmiendo o haciendo algo.

Cuando will llego a la casa encontró a una hermosa grell que andaba durmiendo en el sillón al frente de una chimenea y la meneo para despertarla

-nena, no quieres que te consiga algo

-sí, mi libertad

-no eso no puedo pide algo mas

-algo para entretenerme

-¿Qué no viste tu cuarto?

William dirigió a grell a su cuarto y en una esquina había un librero con obras literarias como romeo y Julieta. William tenía mucho dinero pues él era el jefe y el resto sus subordinados, el ganaba 5000 a la quincena y grell 1000, así que podía tener lo que quisiera pero no lo gastaba a lo tonto.

-oh gracias will, pero esta cadena me lastima- dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de will

-No es nada, y te quedaras con esa cadena que tal si tratas de saltar por tu balcón

- aaaaa tengo balcón como Julieta siii-dijo emocionada

-si ahora ya me voy a dormir mañana tengo trabajo y debo llenar papeleo de que andas desaparecida-dijo will mientras salía de la recamara

Grell se quedo pensando, como se iba a quedar ahí ella aun no amaba a will pero le gustaban las cosas que él le daba, después de un tiempo grell se fue a cambiar de ropa era una hermosa pijama de seda, es que will le trataba de dar lo mejor a ella.

Continuara no olviden comentar


	7. despierta bella durmienta

Ya habían pasado días, grell había tratado de escapar 3 veces sin éxito y eso le molestaba a will, como podía, ¿Cómo?

-grell ya llegue

-a que bien

-ven tantito

-si ya voy

Grell salió de su habitación y vio como will se puso en una rodilla y le dijo

-grell te casaras conmigo

-no no me casare contigo

-si lo hará

Y de su chaqueta will saco una cajita, la abrió y contenía un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de rubí rojo

-¿es para mí?

-claro y ya no haga tonterías de quererse escapar porque no lo hará y si lo hace lo buscare hasta que me canse

-si ya me voy

El día anterior will estaba en la oficina y tenía que llenar papeleo, mientras pensaba que mas hacer para consentir a su pelirroja, ya le había dado lo que cualquier chica desearía, pero el notaba que grell aun no lo amaba y eso lo hacía enfurecer cada vez mas.

Cuando llego vio que grell estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana del segundo piso para escaparse, pero de pronto salto y no pudo saltar bien por la cadena de su tobillo y cayendo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente al instante.

-no grelllll- grito will

El corrió hacia donde estaba su amada inconsciente y al cargo como una novia y la llevo al primer hospital que encontró

-Doctor ¿Qué tiene dígame?

-Ella esta inconsciente con el gran golpe que se dio no sé cuándo puede despertar

-y puedo aunque sea llevarla a mi casa

-claro pero llene este papeleo y también le mardaremos una de muestras enfermeras para que la atienda- dijo el doctor entregándole unos papeles a will

-Gracias doctor

Ya en la casa, todo estaba más tranquilo, un will triste en su recamara y una en la recamara de alado ya hacia una hermosa grell con la cara angelical y una pijama de seda, una anillo de compromiso y los cabellos regados por la cama, un catéter en la mano derecha y una enfermera que le administraba suero

-¿ya está mejor?-dijo con voz seria

-no sabría decirle sigue igual

-¿le administraste los sueros?

-ya señor

-bueno retírate

-si

La enfermera se retiro y dejo a un triste William con una inconsciente grell

-Mejórate amor-dijo acariciando una de las mejillas de grell

Después will se fue a dormir, no podía solo quería estar a él lada de grell pero mañana era día de trabajo y debía que presentarse

Cuando William se iba al trabajo dejaba la casa sola con la enfermera cuidando de su bella durmiente, le dejaba las instrucciones a la enfermera y le daba un beso en los labios a grell para luego irse

En la oficina todos veían a un will derrotado sin ánimos de nada y a una grell desaparecida desde hace días, pero el más afectado es ron porque ya llevaba días que no veía a grell, la última vez que la vio fue aquel domingo que fue a visitarla, el extrañaba esa singular sonrisa, ese hipnotizante olor a frutos rojos, simplemente extrañaba a grell

-¿Dónde creen que ella pueda estar?

-no se ya ha estado desaparecida un mes-dijo Erick levantando los hombros

-si se extraña a grell- dijo Alan

-ya a trabajar-grito will mientras pasaba por ahí

-si ya vamos-dijo ron

Todo el edificio estaba en silencio, ya no estaba la revoltosa pelirroja que todos amaban, ya solo había una oficina roja sola en silencio.

Y en su oficina un serio William que por dentro estaba destrozado pues su grell quien sabe cuando despertaría

Continuara…. no olviden comentar y dejar sus opiniones


	8. sin memoria

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente, todos los días eran iguales, llegaba la enfermera y empezaba a cuidar a grell, will se despedía, se iba a trabajar y después de horas llegaba y despedía a la enfermera hasta que un día, la enfermera ya se había ido y estaba will solo con la durmiente grell y entonces will se salió tantito de la habitación para después:

-Aaammm ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo grell sentándose y sobándose la cabeza

De pronto entro will sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo, era su grell al fin despertando de ese largo sueño

-¿tu quien eres? ¿Quién soy yo? Me puedes decir por favor-dijo volteando a ver a will

-tú eres grell sutcliff y yo soy William t spears y soy tu prometido-dijo mostrándole el anillo que tenia ella puesto en una mano

-a y ¿dónde estoy?

-en nuestra casa, solo que cada uno tiene su habitación en ese acuerdo quedamos

-a bien y ¿Qué me paso y desde cuando ando aquí?

-un mes y sin querer caíste del balcón

-bueno eso lo explica voy a ir a arreglarme ji no es bueno dormir durante mucho tiempo

-si voy a prepararte la cena

-si

Grell estaba dudosa si debía creerle a ese hombre, pero ya se iba a dejar ir por sus palabras porque es la única persona que tiene ahora. Will estaba sorprendido, el médico nunca le dijo que ella perdería la memoria haci que cuando tuviera un tiempo la llevaría al médico , después de un rato grell se vistió con el coqueto vestido de color rosa, agarro un libro y se sentó a lado de will que estaba leyendo.

-y ¿ya estas mejor?

-si

-ve a cenar está en la mesa as de estar débil

-sí pero ¿tú que trabajas?

- Soy un Supervisor del Despacho de Organización de los Shinigamis

-a algún día me llevas

-pero con 2 condiciones

-si cuales

-que horita juguemos y que te disfraces en mi trabajo

-porque

-nada mas

-bueno voy a prepararme

Grell se fue a buscar algo en su armario y había muchos babidolls y trajes eróticos:

-como que a él le encantan los juegos a ver que jugamos hoy a ya se

Grell se vistió con un traje de mucama y se lo fue a modelar a will sentándose en sus piernas

-señor quiere que le aregle la cama

-claro

Will y grell se pasaron toda la noche solo se escuchaban los sonidos provenir del cuarto hasta que amaneció

-will entonces si me llevan anda estuvimos jugando toda la noche siii

-claro pero te vas a cambiar de ropa, te cambiaras el color de cabello y no hablaras frente a los demás

-si por mi está bien

Grell se puso un vestido azul corto, se cambio el color de pelo a un castaño claro y se lo peino la media cola dejándose un fleco de lado.

-ya estoy nos vamos

-claro-dijo serio will

Ya en la oficina todos vieron como will llegaba a la oficina tan cerio como todos los días solo que ahora llegaba con una chica de hermosa figura pero con la cabeza hacia abajo

-hola William

-Knox volver a trabajar

-si ya voy

Will tenía mucho trabajo ese día haci que grell se sentó en un sillón que había en un costado de la oficina

-will ya me aburrí que hago

-no sé tú fuiste la que quería venir

-si porque creí que era más divertido

-pues ya viste que no-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

-no quieres divertirte un rato-dijo juguetonamente

-no puedo tengo mucho trabajo-dijo serio

-anda vamos-dijo sentándose en las piernas de will

-no que no vez que tengo que hacer si quieres en casa pero ahora no-dijo enojado

-es ahora o nunca-dijo después de robarle un beso a will y jalándolo de la corbata

-está bien-dijo dejando sus papeles en el escritorio

Will arrincono a grell contra la pared y la empezó a besar mientras grell enrollaba una pierna a la espalda de will y will la acariciaba, después sin soltar el beso se tiraron al suelo y will agarro a grell de las muñecas sujetándola al suelo y acariciando aquellas dulces piernas torneadas que tanto amaba, hasta que de pronto.

-William ya termine mi papeleo-dijo Ronald abriendo la puerta de sorpresa y quedando en shock

-sal de aquí-grito enojado will

Ronald salió corriendo serrando de portón la puerta mientras que grell y will se levantaban y arreglaban la ropa

-vez en que lio me has metido

-pero yo solo quería jugar

-bien voy por ese inútil

Después will fue por Ronald y lo llevo a su oficina

-ahora dime lo que viste inútil-dijo enojado will sentado en su sillón y grell a lado de el

-Nada que usted andaba con su novia-dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo

-por no tocar y entrar a lo tonto a mi oficina hoy tendrá trabajo extra

-bien-dijo recibiendo los papeles

Después ron salió de la oficina con la montaña de papeles

-y bien

-continuamos en casa-regresando a su trabajo

-que malo eres

Continuara… ella actúa un poco diferente porque perdió la memoria y solo confía en el


	9. ¿es todo un engaño?

Ya habían pasado días a grell sin memoria, le encantaba los juegos con will diario, tanto que ya le dolían las caderas pero unas 2 semanas después de haber despertado empezó a dolerle la cabeza

-will

-si grell

-me duele mucho la cabeza

-vamos al médico a ver como estas

-si por favor ya no aguanto

Will llevo a grell al médico y luego se fue a trabajar, les entrego sus agendas a todos y empezó con su papeleo, pero ron debía recoger a un anciano que estaba en el mismo hospital

-voy por el medicamento-dijo saliendo del cuarto

-si gracias doctor-dijo fuerte grell

Ronald estaba pasando y reconoció de inmediato la voz, para después entrar al cuarto

-hola quien eres tu

-grell que ya no te acuerdas de mi

-no solo sé que eres un subordinado de will

-si soy Ronald Knox, pero donde has estado todo el tiempo

-viviendo con will después de un accidente con el balcón

-señor deje en paz a la paciente-dijo entrando el medico

-si es que soy un conocido ¿Qué le paso?

-se cayó de un segundo piso y perdió la memoria

-con razón no me recuerda

-si te recuerdo eres el que entro sin avisar a la oficina de will

-entonces eras tu

-si will me dijo que nadie me debía reconocer, no se pero así me dijo

-pues qué raro quieres que te lleve a tu casa

-si por favor

Grell guardo sus medicinas y salió con ron que al ver a grell hasta del trabajo se olvido

-y que has hecho con will

-pues de todo en una semana nos casamos

-¿Qué? Pero si una semana antes que desaparecieras lo odiabas hasta los huesos

-¿es cierto lo que dices?

-si

Llegaron a la casita roja de grell y como grell no tenía llaves buscaron debajo del tapete y ahí había una, grell entro y vio con sorpresa la casa y vio en la mesa el paquete y la nota

-pero mira si se disculpo

-pues yo no sé del tema, solo me acuerdo que la última vez que te vi te hice esto

Ron tomo por la espalda a grell, aspiro el perfume de su cuello y le dijo

-olvídate de William y quédate conmigo

Para después darle la vuelta y robarle un beso el cual grell respondió

-entonces que dices

-si will ya está un poco amargado y eso de que me engaña mejor te prefiero a ti

-bueno vente a vivir a mi casa si no aquí te buscara

-si

Grell tomo sus cosas, ya no quería a will, de todo la regañaba y le gritaba cuando algo no hacia bien

-ya estoy vámonos de aquí

-si te ayudo

Grell y ron llegaron a la casa dejaron todas las cosas en la recamara

-vamos con undertaker a ver que te dice

-si aah me duele la cabeza

-vamos

Ellos fueron a la tienda de undertaker y el se sorprendió mucho al ver a la pelirroja después de meses

-hola jejejejeje

-hola undertaker podrías decirnos por favor que hablaste con grell la última vez que la viste

-¿Por qué ella no se acuerda?

-no perdió la memoria creemos que el señor William se está aprovechando de eso

-la última vez que ella vino me dijo que él le dejo una nota de perdón pero que no le creía y que andaba metida en un gran lio amoroso

-y yo no le explique cual era

-si era entre ron, Sebastián, will y Claude

-cuantos son muchos

-sí y te aconseje

-bueno gracias under

-no es por nada

Salieron y no sabían que hacer pronto will la buscarían y ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que les haría

-ron no puedo debo volver si no ni me imagino que te hará

-está bien nena pero primero ven a cenar conmigo si

-si claro

Ron y grell se fueron a cenar en un pequeño restaurante pero a grell se le fue la noción del tiempo ya eran las 12 y will regresaba a casa a las 11

-bien te dejo en casa

-si por favor es que si no me voy a perder es que will no me deja salir a la calle

-bien te llevo

Cuando grell estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la casa salió esta William enojado, al ver como su futura esposa llegaba tarde con un su subordinado

-grell ¿Dónde estuviste te estuve buscando?

-no es que yo

-nada metete a la casa y tu lárgate de aquí

-si William

Ya en la casa…

-¿Por qué saliste con ese idiota?

-el nada más me acompaño a casa

-a sí y para eso tantas horas si el médico me dijo que solo estuviste con él una hora y ¿qué hiciste las demás horas?

-nada solo platicamos en su casa

-que me quieres ver la cara de idiota, de seguro te estabas revolcando con el

-no, no hicimos nada

-no ahora vas a ver las consecuencias

Will agarro fuerte las muñecas de grell, la llevo a su vieja habitación, pues ella ya dormía con él y no la necesitaba, la amarro a los barrotes de la cabecera y los tobillos también los ato a los barrotes de abajo, después empezó a arrancarle la ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior

-ahí te vas a quedar al rato vuelvo

-no, no me dejes así que te pasa

-si te dejare así por desobedecerme de salir

Will salió a la cocina a preparar una pastilla para dormir para grell

-ya volví mi cielo

-suéltame estas cuerdas lastiman mucho

-no y ahora toma esto es para tu cabeza- mintió la pastilla era para dormir

-no quiero

Will abrió forzosamente la boca de grell y le metió la pastilla

-ahora pásatela-dijo dándole el agua en la boca

-ya me la pase

-bien voy por algo

La pastilla estaba actuando rápido, cuando will regreso grell ya estaba dormida y will agarro unas fresas que había en el refrigerador y el chantillí con el chocolate liquido y los empezó a derramar en el vientre de su amante, dejándola llena de dulce con una fresa en la boca y otra en el ombligo.

-ahora si estas mas deliciosa que siempre voy a probarte mi vida-dijo will viendo detallada mente a la durmiente grell

Continuara… ya casi llega el final comenten con quien quieren que se quede grell


	10. un compromiso no deseado

Ya era día siguiente, will ya se había ido a trabajar y dejo a grell amarrada aun a la cama púes no quería que se escapara, ella ya había despertado, empezó a llorar porque la única persona en que confiaba la había amarrado y había abusado de ella.

En la oficina…

-William ¿Qué le has hecho a grell?- dijo Ronald entrando a la oficina

-eso no te importa a ti

-si me importa porque yo la amo y me la llevare lejos

-¿qué has dicho?-dijo levantándose furioso

-que yo amo a grell y quiero hacerla mía

-a ver idiota repítelo- dijo will caminando hacia Ronald ahorcándolo

-la quiero -dijo forzosamente

William tumbo a Ronald y lo acorralo en la pared con la guadaña y lo amenazo

-si tu vuelves a buscar a mi grell te cazare y te matare entiendes muchacho idiota

-si William

-ahora sal de aquí no quiero verte

-si señor

Ronald salió corriendo y de ahí pensó si le decía todo a undertaker y a Sebastián porque si el solo se enfrentaba a William, lo mataría

-Sebastián

-tú qué quieres shinigami

-es grell

-que pasa con ella-dijo serio

-la tiene este will secuestrada y ella por una caída perdió la memoria

-y donde esta

-en la casa de él hay que sacarla lo más rápido posible

-si vamos bochan esperara –dijo serio

Cuando llegaron a la casa de will estaba grell durmiendo, con la ropa hecha trizas solo con la ropa interior bien y con todo el vientre pegajoso

-grell que te paso

-ron eres tu ¡ayúdame estas cuerdas me lastiman!

-si ya voy espérame-dijo desatándola

-el abuso de mi no lo soporto no

-no te preocupes grell yo estoy aquí-dijo abrasándola

-llévame lejos aah me duele la cabeza

-ya has podido recordar algo

-si ya recuerdo la mayoría

-y como te caíste

-si mi caí tratando de escapar

-Sebastián puedo quedarme en la finca

-solo si trabajas si no serás un estorbo

-si prometo trabajar

Grell escapo refugiándose en la finca phantomhive

-bien grell es hora de trabajar

-si voy

Grell se arreglo y se fue a trabajar pero antes se cambio a su forma humana pero totalmente porque la pasada vez solo fue el cabello

Ya había pasado una semana y Sebastián se estaba enamorando de grell y veía que ese amor si era correspondido

-Sebastián ya termine-dijo corriendo hacia Sebastián

-que bien grell

Mientras William estaba furioso ya no estaba esa hermosa muñeca de porcelana que el tanto adoraba

-¿Cómo se pudo haber desamarrado tendré que buscarla en todas partes?

Will se la paso buscando por todas partes busco con undertaker, en la casa de Ronald cuando el otro recolectaba almas, busco en la mansión phantomhive y nada

-a donde estará

Grell no fue reconocida porque se cambio totalmente y solo grell sabía que ella estaba embarazada de will hasta que:

-sebas mi amor

-si grell

-estoy embarazada de William

-que has dicho

-si Salí embarazada de esa vez que abuso de mi

-no te preocupes lo criaremos como nuestro

-si harías eso por mi

-si grell

Un día este William fue a la mansión phantomhive a amenazar a Sebastián que le dijera donde andaba grell, este will ya no era el de antes, estaba más amargado, por no tener a su amada

-alimaña dime donde esta grell

-y porque le diría a uno como tu

-entonces si sabes

-y que nunca hablare

-te obligare a decirlo

William y Sebastián empezaron a luchar, Sebastián lanzaba cuchillos de las manos atacando a William, al cual ya le había dado en un brazo con un cuchillo y will que atacaba velozmente con su guadaña y ya le había dado a Sebastián en un costado del tórax. Nadie escuchaba nada pues estaban peleando en el jardín cuando de pronto grell vio a will atacar a Sebastián acorralándolo del cuello contra un árbol y su guadaña

-ahora me dirás donde esta grell o te mato alimaña

-no hablare

-entonces-dijo preparándose para cortar el cuello del demonio

-¡no William!-dijo grell corriendo hacia la escena sin cambiar de forma

-no grell no vengas-dijo Sebastián

-¡grell aquí estabas! espérame solo termino este asunto

-¡no lo mates William!

-¿Qué me das si no lo hago?

-seré tuya si no lo matas

-¿entonces haces eso si no lo asesino?

-si hare eso y más si no lo matas

-bien entonces vamos a casa grell

Grell cambio a su forma real y dé dijo a Sebastián que no la siguiera que ya no podía hacer nada, después se marcho junto con William a la casa.

Ya en casa…

-grell ¿porque desapareciste tantos días?-dijo empujando a grell hacia a dentro de la recamara de grell

-quería escapar de ti

-¿pero porque? Si te he dado lo que has querido todo este tiempo

-sí pero me encerraste aquí y luego me dormiste para abusar de mi

-ese fue tu castigo por tu desobediencia

-solo Salí a pasear y ahora gracias a eso tus celos estoy embarazada

-que entonces estas esperando un bebe

-si un bebe

-un bebe-William se había quedado es shock

-William

-así te vas a quedar aquí encerrada hasta el día de la boda

-si-dijo triste

Después will fue a la ventana del balcón y la cerró con candado, escondió la moto cierra de grell y cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave para que ella no saliera.

Al día siguiente era domingo así que era día de descanso, will no dejo en ningún momento salir a grell de la habitación solo le llevaba comida y ya, will estaba muy sorprendido con la idea de que iba a tener un hijo y no quería que ese hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio

-grell

-si William- grell estaba muy deprimida

-¿cuantos meses de embarazo tienes?

-uno

-bien nos casamos en una semana

-si

- bien al rato te llevo a escoger tu vestido

-si William

-Bueno al rato te veo

William salió con grell al mundo humano, grell no tenia ánimos para escoger un vestido de bodas y menos si era con aquel que abuso de ella pero tenía que hacerlo por su bebe y que William no asesinara a los demás

-bienvenidos a la mejor tienda para novias de todo Londres-dijo la recepcionista de la tienda

-hola señorita venimos a que mi novia escoja su vestido de novias

-bueno espere aquí y acompáñeme por aquí señorita-dijo dejando a will en una sala de espera y llevo a grell al fondo de la tienda donde había muchos vestido

La señorita hizo que grell se probara decenas de vestidos hasta que encontraron un hermoso vestido blanco pero con un holanes en la orillas de color rojo.

-señora con ese vestido se ve hermosa

-si gracias me lo llevo

Grell no tenía ganas, ella solo pensaba en escapar pero no, no podía porque hizo un trato con will y si escapaba la iba a buscar aun más por el hijo que ella esperaba.

-ya estas grell

-si ya regresemos a casa

-si espera solo pago

-bien aquí espero

Mientras este Ronald, Sebastián y undertaker estaban planeando como liberar a grell.

-y como le hacemos-dijo preocupado Ronald

-pues hay que atacarlo todos juntos señores jejejejeje

-sí, solo ataca rápido pero con todos no va poder

-sí y cuando atacamos

-el día de la boda

Continuara… ya casi es el final así que no se lo pierdan


	11. tragedia en una boda

Grell ya no hacía nada, solo obedecía lo que William le dijera, estaba muy deprimida.

En casa grell tenía su cuarto donde todas las noches era encerrada por will, y un día antes de dormir

-grell quiero hablar contigo

-si William

-se que no eres feliz conmigo pero yo te amo, tu eres mi princesa y dueña de mi corazón por eso quiero que te cases conmigo no se qué haría sin ti, verte todos los días en brazos de otro yo no resistiría

-pero porque me maltratas

-no sé cuando pienso en ti con otro me vuelvo loco de celos

-bien me casare contigo sin quejarme de nada además hicimos un trato y a un bebe

-si el trato

Pasaron días ya era el día de la boda, will ya tenía todo preparado, toda la oficina iba a estar presente para el evento, en una habitación estaba grell con su hermoso vestido de novia (con un peinado como el de la bella y la bestia) y un ramo de rosas, estaba lista para su entrada, ella no quería presentarse pero will le había dicho que no hiciera nada o lo dejaría en ridículo frente a todos así que grell quito de sus pensamientos la idea de escapar.

-grell ¿estás lista?-dijo Erick pues él era el que debía entregar a la novia en él a altar

-si ya voy-se acomodo el velo y se preparo para salir

Ya estaba grell caminando hacia el altar mirando hacia su futuro esposo, el le dijo que sonriera, quería verla feliz pero ella en verdad no lo estaba solo quería escapar de ahí

-queridos hermanos estamos reunidos hoy para unir a estos shinigamis en sagrado matrimonio- dijo el padre

-bien William t spears aceptas a grell sutcliff como tu querida esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta la eternidad

Acepto-dijo will, tenía un hermoso negro con una camisa blanca y corbata, se puso una rosa en el pecho de su traje

-y tu grell sutcliff aceptar a William t spears para amarlo y resp por toda la eternidad

-acepto-dijo triste

-al que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre

De pronto se abrió de golpe la puerta y aparecieron tres hombres, Ronald, undertaker y Sebastián cada uno con sus respectivas armas

¡Nosotros nos oponemos!-dijeron todos a la vez

-ustedes que hacen aquí-grito will

-venimos a liberar a la novia-grito ron

-y porque si ella es mía

-no es cierto ya suéltala will ella no se quiere casar contigo

-no a ver traten de quitármela

Will invoco a su guadaña y corrió a atacar a los otros, se había armado una guerra en la iglesia, grell estaba muy preocupada, no quería que ninguno muriera por su culpa, will ya estaba lesionado de la cara y de un brazo pero él seguía luchando contra los tres pero de pronto will perforo a ron con la guadaña.

-no ron-grell corrió a verlo

-no te preocupes grell estoy bien- ron fue llevado a la enfermería

Los otros seguían peleando will ya estaba cansado de pelear pero no podía parar porque si paraba le quitarían a grell o lo asesinarían, will se dispuso a matar a Sebastián así que estaba preparado para atacarlo por la espalda, grell vio la escena y no dejaría que will asesinara a Sebastián, se interpuso en el ataque

-No grell-dijo undertaker

-¿Qué has hecho inútil?

-ella se puso en medio

-no si algo le pasa tu tendrás la culpa

Grell ya hacía en el suelo con la gran perforada en el estomago de la guadaña de will, pronto todos la llevaron a la enfermería shinigami

Continuara….

No olviden comentar


	12. todo al fin resuelto

Grell seguía inconsciente, tenía el pecho perforado, ya estaba sanando pero estaba en el peligro de decaer y morir, todos decidieron que quedara bajo el cuidado de undertaker, y que William no la viera.

Todos en la oficina estaban de luto casi nadie sabía cómo estaba la pelirroja, el más mortificado era will, la culpa se lo comía, ya no dormía, estaba más amargado de lo normal

-señor spears ya termine mi papeleo-dijo ron el pobre ya casi mejoraba pero su cortada no fue tan fuerte

-si déjalo ahí y lárgate-dijo sin soltar la vista de sus papeles

-si señor

Así eran todos los días, todos tenían que sufrir los malos tratos de will, pero no sabían que se estaba muriendo por dentro, que no resistiría la muerte de la pelirroja

Un día en la tienda de undertaker…

-a ¿Dónde estoy?

-a hola dormilona jejejejeje

-hola under

-no no trates de levantarte la herida aun no cura totalmente-dijo acostando a grell pues ella se quería sentar

-tú fuiste el que cuido

-si grell todo esta tiempo

-¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?

-una semana

-entonces si fue mucho tiempo y ¿Quién dejo estas rojas?-dijo señalando a un jarrón lleno de ramos de rojas

-fueron los chicos y yo, ellos están muy preocupados tal vez vengan al rato, Ronald tiene que sufrir la amargura de will así que sale tarde y Sebastián solo puede cuando no lo necesitan

-entonces todos vinieron a visitarme-dijo feliz

-si ahora descansa hasta que lleguen si necesitas algo me gritas estoy en la parte delantera-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

-si under-empezó a quedarse dormida

Tres horas después…

-hola undertaker puedo pasar a ver a grell-era Ronald que ya había terminado sus horas de trabajo

-si esta en el cuarto del fondo ten cuidado de que no se enderece

-aun sigue débil y no le has dicho que perdió el bebe

-no creo que será mejor cuando se recupere

-con la perdida de ese bebe William ya no podrá reclamarla

-si es lo único bueno de esa apuñalada

-bueno ya me voy a ver a grell

-si pásale

Ya en el cuarto…

-grell-dijo abriendo despacio

-ron viniste a verme

-y porque no lo haría

-que no te había apuñalado también

-sí pero a mí fue más leve y ya casi sana

-que bien por ti yo ni siquiera me puedo enderezar

-pero pronto estarás bien

-si eso espero

-bueno me voy mañana debo de soportar otra vez a William

-que ha pasado con el

-esta mas amargado nadie le ha dicho nada de ti

-bueno adiós ron

-adiós grell-dijo dándole un besito

Todos los días under tenía que cuidar a grell, y atender su tienda, le encantaba estar cerca de la bella pelirroja. Ya habían pasado días y grell estaba mejor, podía enderezarse pero debía seguir en cama.

-a ver grell es hora de comer

-que bueno ya me moría de hambre

-si a estoy muy cansado hoy hubo muchas muertes

-quisiera ayudarte pero no puedo levantarme

-tal vez ya puedas ya tu herida esta mejor

-si yo ya quiero liberarme de esta cama gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo

-no es por nada

-puedo agradecerte esto de algún modo

-como tú quieras grell

-claro-grell le dio un beso que pronto se volvió apasionado

-te gusto under

-claro grell pero mejor come y descansa un rato

-pero ven al rato para mas si under

-si jejejejeje-dijo saliendo de la recamara

Y era diario, undertaker cuidaba mucho a grell, ella ya podía levantarse y si caia undertaker iba a su ayuda, el era muy tierno con ella y se fue ganando su afecto, pronto grell se fue enamorando de sus cuidados y después de sus caricias, y a undertaker la encantaba esa carita de porcelana pero tenía miedo de algo

-oye grell

-sí que pasa

-no quiero que nos separen

-yo tampoco pero el hijo que voy a tener

-cual hijo a ese lo perdiste con la apuñalada

-bueno entonces que hacemos

-grell hay que huir, irnos lo más lejos posible

-si voy contigo donde sea

-bien entonces vamos a recoger tus cosas dulce señorita jejejejeje

-gracias

Grell fue a su pequeña casa carmesí, recogió todo lo que pudo, y cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró con el perchero que portaba la chaqueta de madame red, agarro la chaqueta y sintió la lámpara mágica en un bolsillo, la froto y siguió

-tus deseos son ordenes lady

-deseo que nadie recuerde la existencia de undertaker y la mía

-tus deseos son ordenes

Grell tomo todas sus cosas y se marcho a lo lejos pudo observar como Sebastián atendía a su mocoso amo y Ronald con William recogían almas, todo estaba tranquilo eso alegro a grell y se fue para siempre con su amante alejándose para siempre de su pasado y dirigiéndose a su futuro con undertaker

FIN

Al fin termine gracias por leer hasta aquí si sienten que la historia es medio rara es que es el primer fanfic que cree bueno hasta luego


End file.
